transmedia_story_worldthe_perfect_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
TITLE Resac’s Origin CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Very first story. Monkey Wrench. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline ' '''It is a story about an AI robot named Resac (which is one of the earlier models of AI robots). During this period in the world a good amount of AI robots have been integrated into the world and have become citizens in multiple areas of the world. There’s a divide in humans perspectives as to whether they are ok or not with robots being integrated within their society. However laws have been changed and made to incorporate AI robot existence within their world now. Resac (the robot) lives and works at home assisting his creator’s sick dad. Resac has not really interacted with the outside world for years now, he prefers to stay indoors helping the dad out. One moment when, the dad escaped the house without Resac noticing, the dad began to heckle with civilians right outside of his home and the heckling ended up becoming physical. Resac finally sees what’s happening outside and goes to pull the dad back indoors and that ends in a physical altercation where Resac ends up pulling a guy’s arm off. He then gets taken away to a prison, but this prison is only filled with other AI Robots. In this prison Resac and the other AI robots are being heavily mistreated by the guards and Resac. The type of treatment that happened to these AI Robots in this prison has changed their outlook on how they view humanity as a whole. Resac begins to start forming a plan to escape from the prison while also working on getting other AI robots to follow him in this plan. While planning their escape they begin to form their own language to assist in their escape. And as a resolution they do successfully escape, resulting in the deaths of some humans working at that prison. The robots who have just escaped now begin to hide in plain sight along with the other AI robots already existing outside of this prison. However the robots that broke out of this prison now have a different perspective of humanity than the AI robots who have never been to that prison do. ' GENRE:' Science Fiction/Drama '''PROTAGONIST' Resac ' ANTAGONIST' Prison Guards''' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS''' Will: One of Resac’s creators. He has a close relationship with Resac. Charles: Will’s sick dad that Resac helps take care of. Han: an AI Robot in prison with Resac. Assists Resac with plotting their escape. ' PRIMARY LOCATIONS' AI Robot Prison ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION' * Origin Story — Historical Event: the story of this escape explains the reasons for the different dynamics with the AI Robots in the world after this event * Origin Story — Resac’s is one of the older/earlier models of AI Robots * Origin Story — AI Robot Prison * Character Reveal - Introduces other AI Robots within that prison * Anticipated Showdown - Escape from Prison * Storyworld Reveal - shows a shift in perspectives from certain AI Robots which changes the dynamics of their relationships with the humans they exist with. * Other Micro-Story Reveal''' TARGET MARKET''' * Males 25-60 MEDIUM Novel WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM The book would express and dive more into the details of the character inner thoughts and emotions.